


10 Ships, 10 Kissing Prompts

by OldPaperFan



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff, Kissing Prompts, M/M, Morning Kisses, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Xiumin, distracting kiss, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13256532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldPaperFan/pseuds/OldPaperFan
Summary: There are 10 prompts, 10 kiss scenes to write. *sighs* I'll try my best.





	1. Distracting Kiss - ChanBaek

When you are competing, maybe playing video games or something so you press kisses anywhere available; arms, nose, knees, ears, knuckles, temple, just anywhere to distract them.

~~~

Gaming night. Two words that Byun Baekhyun loved to hear. To him, nothing could compare to sitting on his couch, wearing over-sized sweaters and staring for a couple hours at the TV screen. Bonus if his boyfriend played with him and they were wearing matching Gryffindor sweatshirts like tonight.  
Baekhyun was sitting in between Chanyeol's legs, his back against his boyfriend's torso. Chanyeol's arms securely around the smaller's waist, holding onto his remote. He could see the TV screen over Baekhyun's head. All the lights were out in the apartment and only the bright screen would reflect on their faces.  
Baekhyun yawned and cuddled closer to Chanyeol but kept both eyes locked on the screen. There was no way he'd get distracted, he was too close to victory to release his attention now.  
Chanyeol had challenged his boyfriend at his favourite racing game earlier, saying he had improved since the last time they had played together. Obviously Baekhyun couldn't let a chance like this one slip, but he definitely didn't expect that Chanyeol actually had improved. To be honest, he thought the giant was bragging once again. But no.  
Baekhyun was focused on the TV. He knew the circuit by heart, he could do it with his eyes closed. But Chanyeol seemed to do too. They were both waiting for the other to make one stupid mistake that would ruin their chances to win. Baekhyun was still leading, but maybe not for long any more.  
Chanyeol started grinning, an evil and malicious type of grin, the type where Baekhyun would have known to run away if he could have seen it. The tallest planted a kiss on top of Baekhyun's head. No reaction. After scoffing, he repeated his action once, twice and about ten other times. Baekhyun's head was slowly starting to sink between his shoulders.  
“Stop it...” he complained.  
“No,” Chanyeol answered immediately before pecking his neck.  
“Chanyeol!”  
The tallest didn't reply, but kissed the back of his ear, making the older shiver.  
“Chanyeol, stop cheating!”  
“I don't know what you're talking about...”  
Baekhyun was trying his best to stay focused on the race, but was miserably failing. He was becoming a giggling mess, a light blush spreading on his cheeks. Meanwhile Chanyeol was slowly but surely taking over the leading position without stopping to leave kisses here and there, on any bit of skin that was accessible.  
As last retort, Chanyeol crept closer once more and bit Baekhyun's sensitive neck. The remote fell out of Baekhyun's hands and by the time he could get a hold on it again, Chanyeol was already done with the race.  
The shorter boy pouted and tried to wriggle out of his boyfriend's grip, but Chanyeol was holding tightly onto him, still laughing. Baekhyun was just too cute, falsely angry and the giant couldn't help but to squish him closer.  
In the silence of the apartment, Baekhyun let out a “I hate you,” to which Chanyeol only responded with “No you don't.” He made his boyfriend look at him and kissed him, properly this time. It wasn't a joke, it wasn't meant to distract him, it was the most simple and honest peck on the lips.


	2. Early Morning Kiss - VerKwan

A kiss that's a wake up call, its barely even lips touching, more like they're kissing your chin because they're so tired in the early morning haze.

~~~

Lazy mornings were a luxury they could barely ever offer. So when the chance was presented to them, both Vernon and Seungkwan had agreed to grab it. And today was a day like that. No alarm going off at 7 a.m. No variety show to attend. No concert, no fansign, nothing. Just a day off where they could offer themselves a few more hours of sleep and some proper time together.  
Vernon woke up quite early though, like the usual. His internal alarm clock wasn't used to waking up late. He sighed, checking the hour on his phone. It was barely 8 a.m. He rubbed his eyes, blinked a few times and eventually admitted that he won't be able to fall back asleep.  
He could have gotten up, go get breakfast, drink some coffee, get ready and wash his hair, but it was all impossible. Why? Another body was tangled with his own. The usual symmetry he used to love to fall asleep slowly disappeared as he dated Seungkwan. His boyfriend would always clinge to him during the night. The most often, his arm encircled his waist and their legs were just a mess.  
Seungkwan's hair tickeled Vernon's neck and he could clearly feel his breath against his collarbone. Too scared to wake him up, Vernon choose to not make a move and stay like this until his boyfriend would wake up. So he closed his eyes and simply listened to the sound of their breathing, recalling memories. It was peaceful, quiet.  
Vernon didn't know how much time had passed when he sensed his boyfriend moving. He opened his eyes, only to be met with those of Seungkwan, who had clearly barely woken up.  
"Goodmorning." Vernon greeted with a toothy grin.  
"'morning." he answered with a raspy voice.  
Vernon pulled his boyfriend back closer to him, hugging him tightly. They moved to their sides, now facing each other. Vernon moved a strand of hair from Seungkwan's face and offered him a small smile. Seungkwan could barely reciprocate it though, clearly too tired.  
Vernon chuckled at his boyfriend and pulled him closer, just enough to peck his forehead. Their eyes met again and the most awoken gently spoke up:  
"Go back to sleep. If you need to rest more, then just do it."  
And as a confirmation, Seungkwan kissed his lips and laid next to him, eyes closed, enjoying this lazy sunday morning.


	3. Unbreakable Kiss - XiuChen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The type of kiss that really shouldn't be happening, it's a mistake, but you just can't find yourself able to pull away.

Minseok sighed and closed his eyes a moment, trying to escape the noise surrounding him. It's almost as if he could hear every pair of shoes walking on the marbled floor, every glass tinkling against an other, every fake laughter escaping the lips from the guests. He had never liked balls, whether they were masquerades or not, and tonight was no exception.  
The young prince inhaled a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes again. He took a sip from his glass of champagne. It tasted sweet, the complete opposite of the bitter champagnes he appreciated. He let his eyes wander through the room. There were around three hundred guests. Some were kings, queens, princes or princesses, other were knights, dukes, counts or barons. Minseok knew all of them. He had grown up remembering every single one of their faces. They had seen him becoming an adult since they were as old as his own parents. A few had been his playmates when he was still a child, like Queen Kim Hyun Ah, barely younger than him but already ruling over the country that was once her parents'. And though everyone was wearing a mask, all were easily recognizable.  
Minseok's eyes met with Jongdae's. He was the son of one of the cooks and by means, became a servant in the castle himself. He was only three years younger than him and used to be a friend of him while they were children. They still got along well, but life had pushed them on different paths. It's barely if they could have a small talk any longer. They never got the opportunity since he wasn't his personal servant. They didn't get the time and they almost never crossed each other in the halls considered how big the castle was.  
But tonight, he was in the great hall along with all the guests. Except he wasn't masked so he would be recognized as a servant. And yet they kept staring. Anyone could notice that a servant and the prince were absorbed into each other's eyes, but nor Minseok nor Jongdae had the force to look away. Not tonight.  
Minseok felt the need to be close to his friend; he was done with the crowd surrounding him and was desperate for that one person who had always been honest with him. He wished to hear his voice again, his laugh, see his eyes light up and be the one who caused it all.  
A smirk crept on Minseok's face, remembering that one time, a few years ago, where the prince had playfully planted a kiss on the younger's cheek. Jongdae had turned bright red. Trying to keep himself together, he had explained, not without difficulty, that they could have problems if they were to be seen.  
Meanwhile, Jongdae's heart was racing. His throat was dry and he wasn't sure he'd be able to speak properly once he'll be face to face with the prince. He was remembering that playful kiss on the cheek and it's almost as if he could feel it again, burning his skin.  
Before he could even realize it, Jongdae was pulled silently out the great hall. They were moving through the crowd, reaching for the large wooden doors, the prince holding tightly onto the younger's hand. Jongdae didn't pay much attention to where the older was leading him, too focused on their intertwined fingers.  
Jongdae remembered the playful kiss; he remembered that one time Minseok told him he didn't want to marry the one he was supposed to; he remembered why. “I don't think I'd make a good husband to a lady.”  
They kept walking. Minseok wanted to be sure nobody would find them accidentally. With what he had in mind, it was for the better. He could already imagine the scandal, his parents' disapproving glares and the murmurs between the nobles.  
He shook the thought out of his head and, when he estimated to be far enough, he pulled Jongdae inside one of the many rooms. As soon as the door was locked, Minseok closed the gap between them. His hands reached for Jongdae's neck and pulled him closer.  
The youngest didn't have the time to process what was happening. It's only after a few seconds that Jongdae realized Kim Minseok, excuse me, PRINCE Kim Minseok was kissing him. He didn't think and his first reaction was to push the man back. Jongdae's eyes were wide open. He gulped down and tried to focus. He tried to be rational, to tell himself that both of them could get in huge trouble.  
Then he looked up and realized that Minseok wasn't wearing his mask any longer. He could now distinctly see every single one of his traits. His feline eyes, his round cheeks, the intense glare he was giving him. He suddenly realized how handsome he looked and Jongdae's mind went blank.  
This time, he was the one to pull Minseok by the collar and connect their lips. Their teeth clicked against one another. Jongdae's grip on the oldest's clothes tightened while Minseok's hands found their way to the dark locks. It felt as a relief. As if they were finally allowed a kiss after all these years.  
They eventually parted, out of breath, and Minseok rested their foreheads against each other. Their eyes met and they exchanged a devious smirk.  
Their lips connected again. This time it was less rushed, it was slow and passionate.  
Jongdae's mind went to the trouble they could be in again, but he pushed the thought back. Instead, his hands wandered under Minseok's shirt, feeling his strong shoulders.  
That is when the oldest pulled back again and spoke up quietly:  
“You know this has to stay between us?”  
“Obviously.”  
“Do you mind?”  
And after a moment of reflection, Jongdae answered: “No.”  
Minseok sighed and pulled him close once again.  
That night, nor the prince, nor the servant were to be found. The guests kept on pretending laughters, small talks and dances while somewhere in the castle, two lovers were forgetting what time was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my first time trying a royalty au, I hope it was okay ^^" Thank you for reading~

**Author's Note:**

> Any comment is welcome~  
> This is some sort of challenge I gave myself because I need to train in writing kiss scenes -_-"


End file.
